


Chasing Daliet - RESTORED

by AyeDreamer



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Love Story, M/M, NOT a gender-bending type of fic, Prince Daniel - Freeform, Prince Jihoon, Prince Minhyun, Prince to Prince, but he's not evil or anything bcos i love ong, chick guanlin, dramatic language, fairytale references, gingerbread man jaehwan, knight in shining armor, prince woojin, top!jihoon and bottom!daniel, trap daniel, witch seongwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeDreamer/pseuds/AyeDreamer
Summary: In a mix world of a modern, medieval and Shakespearean time narrative about a royal prince and his fated princess, the awakening of dangers is depicted born out of the attempt to change a prophecy and abolish the magical flows of a conventional fairy-tale love story.When Prince Jihoon reaches the tower, he isn't met with a beautiful long-haired princess distraught from imprisonment. Rather, he is introduced to a lean and muscular boy clad in a pink poofy dress, doodling orange bunnies and yellow stars on the wall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **{AyeDreamer}: This chapter has been edited and polished.
> 
> This story was originally for WAT's December Fic Week Theme: Adventure created last (last) year in December 2017. However, I had left it unfinished because of a busy semester---before I then lost the inspiration to write it.
> 
>  **[IMPORTANT]** Before we move on to the story because I feel like some of you will be confused as hell once you even begin to read the dialogue on here.
> 
> Like I mentioned in the summary: the world here is a mix of modern, medieval and Shakespearean time narrative.  
> So the way the characters speak will change from modern to Shakespearean language with thrown out medieval vocabularies. This is simply for the author's entertainment which goes beyond logic so do not ask me why I am writing this way because I will not be able to give you a proper answer other than: "it's very fun".
> 
>  **[WARNING]:** I tagged "trap daniel" for a reason. This will be emphasized as we advance further into the story. Please keep this in mind if you would like to read along. Thank you.

*****

"If Father ever finds out we sneaked out Jiggly and Chamsey, he'll have our heads." Prince Woojin, the younger of the two princes, informs with worry.

"Which is why we picked the day he would leave for the neighboring country on a three day trip before we depart," Prince Jihoon says without diverting his gaze from the path before him.

"Are you absolutely sure we'd be back before he returns?" Prince Woojin wets his lips, suddenly feeling unsure about the whole rescuing scheme. "I will need extra time to clean Chamsey up. Father is strict about seeing horse prints trail along his kingdom tiles."

Without another thought, Prince Jihoon says, "You should keep him in the stable."

At hearing such offensive words come from the lips of his own brother, Prince Woojin could only gasp in whammy. "My Chamsey? In a fetid and cramped stable? Never. That's a full-on mistreatment to the animal. Every day I pity Jiggly for having a master like you."

Prince Jihoon scoffs. "Jiggly happens to love her stable. It's filled with cushions and plushies. I designed it myself."

"Chamsey won't ever fare. He may be a frenetic runner but he easily gets lonely at night. He has to sleep at least a room away from me before he gets rest."

Humming sympathetically, Prince Jihoon briefly agrees. Then he adds, "We don't know if we'll even come back in one piece. But if by some miracle saints we do, I'll make arrangements that your head be placed on a silver platter. Father will not hurt me. I've been good to him all season. You, on the other hand, have yet to regain the weapons you lost to the pirates. Brother Minhyun wasn't pleased to hear that his Erland Sword has been seized under your nose and without his utmost permission."

Prince Woojin's breath hitches. While running a hand over his silver-pompadour hair, he throws a betrayed look over his shoulder. "Thy heart is cold, Brother. You would leave me bare and alone buried underneath the graves?"

Prince Jihoon chuckles in amusement. "'Tis my duty as thy older kin," he says. "I will grieve for you longer than anyone would if 'tis what you desire."

"Save your empty remorse," the younger prince mutters with a prominent frown on his face.

The long branches and thick roots of the giant evergreen trees begin to close in on the intruding figures. With the desire to conceal them from the outside world, the two princes try to pay the sudden shift of movement from the wilderness with no mind. They proceed to gallop through the forest with only one goal in mind: which is to reach the tallest and wicked tower rumored to imprisoning a young beautiful princess for more than a decade. 

As if Prince Jihoon could hear the  _princess_  whimper from the beckoning of the night, his heart swells in sorrow and in longing.

 **My princess. Thou shall wait no longer. For I am on my way to embrace thy bosom**.

*****

_It all began through a once upon a time._

_A week ago._

"For Prince Minhyun, I see his fated princess to be quite round and beautiful. He will prosper with a strong and savvy heir, rightful to be the next man in line to the throne. He may find her up north from the Grand Royal Palace where seven lazy dwarfs shall guide him to an eventful journey."

The King is delighted to hear the wonderful news regarding his eldest son.

"Prince Woojin's fated princess shares his youthfulness. She lives west from the Grand Royal Palace. But since his majesty's bride is not yet of age to deliver fruit, she shall wait in the care of her step father and two step brothers' warm home."

"A princess befitting for my youngest fruit," the King comments.

"Prince Jihoon's fated princess-" the prophet begins before jerking back in surprise, "is locked in a place of wretchedness?! At the tallest and wicked tower, south from the Grand Royal Palace, an evil spell is cast to imprison his lover until time welcomes her death. Prince Jihoon shall possess no heirs."

At the revelation, the King proceeds to glower in disappointment accompanied by the three princes' shocked facial expressions.

Prince Jihoon immediately slams his fist on the marbled-table to protest, "Why must my princess be the only one to submit to a dreadful end? In what value must I believe you?"

Prince Woojin grabs a hold on his brother, stepping in before the oldest prince or their father can say a word. It would be ruthless to have the crowned prince or king be the one to reason with the red-haired prince. Ruthless. "Brother, we do not speak ill towards God's messenger. Thy princess has been bestowed an unfortunate ordeal that even we, with royal blood, but as mere mortals cannot change."

"You wound me. 'Tis my princess, my lover, my bride. I cannot accept such prophecy."

The red-haired prince takes an immediate leave.

Prince Woojin bows to the prophet, the crowned prince and king. "I shall be excused." He follows his upset brother.

"Brother! Listen to me."

Prince Jihoon twirls with glistening eyes. "I reject everything that the foolish prophet claim he foresaw. My princess shall live and come home to me."

Prince Woojin holds his brother's soft and pale hands. "And I pity you, but what do you propose we do? I will not turn my back on my kin and his new found happiness."

"I shall go to the wicked tower and rescue my princess. And I must slaughter whoever is keeping her locked in misery. As a kin or companion, you may join me as you wish."

"If it's to see you return in whole flesh, I shall go."               

*****

_A week later._

_In present time._

"Brother, take my hand!"

Dust robs Prince Jihoon off of his eye sight. But he had been alerted to hearing the call of his name by a familiar voice. With an outstretched hand, he feels something hot envelop his palm until he was quickly being hauled up from what appears to be a deadly cliff below his feet.

"Are you hurt?" His vision begins to clear. Instantly, he is met with Prince Woojin's panicked face hovering above him who leaned over to check his condition. His espalier armor took most of the impact of his fall, breaking, in order to save his right shoulder joint from immense harm when a gush of strong wind knocked him off his horse.

He manages to give Prince Woojin a weak smile before wincing at the realization of his very exhausted self. "In the name of Fortuna, I thank her for pardoning my life," he mumbles out of relief.

The tower is only less than one kilometer away. He can almost make the shape of its entrance door from where he laid on the shabby grass. But him and Prince Woojin have yet to fill their stomachs since early this morning. He looks up at the sky to notice that the sun has set.

Prince Woojin's once perfectly ironed clothes are covered in mud and ripped edges. Most likely mirroring his own tired appearance.

As he wipes his hands on his trousers, Prince Jihoon forces himself to sit up while telling his brother, "Let's hunt for food and camp here for the night. We'll leave Jiggly and Chamsey for awhile so they can guard our beds and rest for tomorrow's trip."

Prince Woojin agrees with a toothy snaggle-tooth grin. 

*****

**Prince Jihoon's P.O.V**

"Why do you stop?" I question Prince Woojin and his horse Chamsey.

"There is a yellow fur-ball blocking our path, Brother. It seems to be a chick."

"A chick?"

"Yes, a sad and teary-eyed chick."

I hopped off my horse to inspect. To my surprise, Prince Woojin had not been joking. There truly was an upset chick sitting in front of our path. "Chick, give me thy name and speak. Why do you lay here to block two royal majesties' path?"

The chick turns to meet my eyes. "Lai Guanlin, your Highnesses. Pardon this pitiful chick, but I broke my leg and cannot get up. You will have to find another route to go to wherever it is your royal bodies are heading towards to."

"Nonsense. We've been travelling for two full days and this is the closest way to our destination. I can carry you to thy home if that shall suit you."

"Carry me? But thy horse would fall at the weight of my body. Shoo onto another way. I shall wait for nature to gradually heal itself."

"No no, that will take days. My brother and I are in a hurry. Jiggly will carry you to thy home. I do not mind using my feet to get to the tower."

The chick's eyes widen. "Tower? You do not mean the one being guarded by Jaehwan, the Gingerbread man, do you?"

"Is that who we'll be dealing with? Have you heard of a princess locked up in the tower?"

"Why of course! You are talking about Princess Daliet!"

My heart made a leap at the name.  _Princess Daliet..._

"All of the chicks from my nest knows about her. Some brave and arrogant chicks went to seek her out but they have yet to return albeit leaving months, maybe even years ago. It is rumored that they have been eaten by the gingerbread man and his friend, Seongwoo the almighty, dark witch."

I take in all this information while helping the chick up on my horse. "Jiggly has my scent. She will return once she has dropped you off to thy home."

Guanlin nuzzles his furry cheeks against my own soft ones before leaning back to say, "I thank thee, your Majesty."

Prince Woojin gets off Chamsey after watching Jiggly and the chick leave. He walks to my side to pat my shoulder. "If you choose to go with your feet all the way to the tower, then so shall I."

"Thy words remain sweet, my dearest kin. We shall carry on."

*****

"Why do you stay locked in this tower?" it was a question that Seongwoo, the dark witch, asks every day.

"You locked me in this tower, did you not? Why do you continue to bother me with the same question?" 'Princess Daliet' responds without turning away from his drawing activity by the corner of the room.

"I am sure you've noticed the door ajar sometime during the day, yet you do not seek the opportunity to escape."

"It is my duty to stay locked in this tower and to die here alone."

"That's a preposterous duty! 'Tis why I deem humans to be fools. They desire for death when it is not even their calling!"

'Princess Daliet' finally puts his crayon down on the floor.

He turns to look at the witch with sad eyes before saying, "A male witch like you would never understand. Witches as I've learned from childhood stories were often described as hideous-looking and were _females_ , but you, a complete opposite being handsome and a _male_ \- why do the people not look at you with weary? Why are they not afraid of a witch with short hair? With thin, long pants? Accompanied by a talking baritone voice? Why are you different but also not so different from your kind? Whereas I, foretold to be a princess, came to earth as a _prince_. My own family disowned me! I have nowhere else to go but stay here and die a tragic death. No one will accept someone like me who is born as male, when all expected the birth of a pretty and feminine bosom!"

Seongwoo hits the top tip of his broom against the brick wall surrounding the tower. He claims, "People do fear me! Not because of what I have in between my legs! But because of my incredible power! Thy family are the most foolish! To throw a life, even if a shocking-male! A male as prince! Princes position high in the food-chain, do they not? It does not take away their importance on earth! You could have been their heir!"

The prince shakes his head. "I have an older brother! Prince Euigeon! He's already their heir! I was born later as a worthless prince. They have no use for another boy. Both King and Queen prayed to the gods for a girl, the angels answered and promised but they broke their words. They claim that it was fate that I be born as a boy. A blasphemy! I should've been a girl! A princess who was to marry a prince from the Grand Royal Palace and bring great fortune to her family! The princes from the Grand Royal Palace would never take a pretend princess like me! I am nothing!" He weeps.

"Thy confidence dismays me. If that is your true wish then I will no longer go out of my character to offer my kindness to you. You shall remain locked to die a lonesome death. A befitting story to tell about a shamed Prince in hiding."

*****

**Back with Prince Jihoon and Prince Woojin**

"We're close, Brother."

I hear Prince Woojin whisper beside me.

Just like what the chick relayed, a gigantic Gingerbread man (Jaehwan) comes before our final destination.

"Who goes there?" Jaehwan speaks with bread hands on his hips. 

I step forward to reply. "I am Prince Jihoon, son of King Jisung and second line to his throne. I have come here all the way from the Grand Royal Palace to seek my locked bride. I challenge thee to a duel in stake of my life for her safety."

"A tiny mortal like you is no match for me," the Gingerbread man laughs in mockery. "Go home, mortal."

But my resolve does not waver.

Instead, I pull out my sword and position myself to launch the first attack. "I will not take 'no' for an answer. You shall fall on my sword right this instance. A prince does not keep his princess waiting!"

The Gingerbread man jumps in defense. He is angry and attempts to stomp me but I rolled over. I hear Prince Woojin shout before I see him charging as well. "Die, you villain. And let my brother's bride go!"

We continue to fight. Brothers, side by side, facing the man who comes between me and my princess.

Suddenly, a rush of wind cuts through the air in interference. 

"Have humans not learned from their fallen comrades who previously attempted to tress-pass my tower!" a male witch (Seongwoo) hollers from his flying broom. "Doom is what awaits all you filthy creatures."

I point my sword to his direction. "You! You own the tower who captures my princess! Disspell thy wretched curse and free her from thy vile grasp!"

Seongwoo leers at me before flying down to look me straight in the eye. "Your princess? Give me thy name at once."

"I am Prince Jihoon, son of King Jisung and second line to his throne. I have come here all the way from the Grand Royal Palace to seek my locked bride. I challenge thee to a duel in stake of my life for her safety." I repeat.

The witch scoffs. "Fool. Your bride does not wish to see you. In fact, it would not be me who would lead her to her demise, but rather, it would be at the sight of you."

I jerk back in surprise. "Me? She would be delighted to see me! I have come for her rescue!"

It takes a few seconds for the witch to make up his mind. He says, "I will take you to her. If death is what she seeks, then death I shall present her. Come on to my broom."

A hand grabs my arm and I turn around to see Prince Woojin with a worried look on his face. "Brother, I would not trust a witch if I were you. He could be putting your life in danger."

I shake my head at him. "I have no choice. It would take us almost an entire day to defeat this gigantic Gingerbread man. I need to see my princess this instance so we may return before Father notices our disappearance." 

His grip tightens, pleading with eyes instead of words.

I slowly pry the fingers from my arm. Then I take his palm and kisses it. A farewell gesture if ever I do not return. "You have been a kind and honorable brother to me, Prince Woojin. I thank thee for everything."

Water begins to encircle his dark orbs but I look away to not see them fall. I hop on the broom, grasping onto the witch's cape to secure my place (which was secretly to my dislike). The broom flies and almost immediately, I see the only window at the very top of the tower.

We land.

* * *

Every Prince has his own Princess.

Prince Jihoon has been waiting for his princess since forever and has trained for years in sparta to become a knight in shining armor. 

So when the Prophet foretold about a tragic outcome bestowed on his locked princess, Prince Jihoon is desperate to come to her saving. Him, along with his loyal brother, gallops through the woods, survives nature's harsh conditions, helps an injured chick, and meets the infamous Gingerbread man and the dark witch who was responsible for the imprisonment of his princess—Prince Jihoon has been through a lot to get to this tower.

Therefore, it is a rapid and discomposing sight when Prince Jihoon does  ** _not_**  find his saddened bride. Instead, an older-looking male (with his brown wig thrown across the room) clad in a pink poofy dress, doodling orange bunnies and yellow stars on the wall is what greets him a shocking welcome.

In a dizzy state, he calls out, "Princess Daliet? But you're a...man. Wherefore art thou a man..?!"

**-tbc-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Vocabulary Check:  
> **  
>  "Thy" = Your  
> "'Tis" = This is  
> "Kin" = Blood-relative  
> "Erland Sword" = you can Google this one for an image reference  
> "Wherefore art thou" = Why are you  
>  
> 
> **Information Check:**
> 
> Calling someone "round" in their time is a compliment. It pertains to being "healthy" with great stimulation for "seeds".  
> 7 lazy dwarfs = snow white reference. step father and two step brothers = cinderella reference.
> 
> "i will wait for nature to gradually heal itself" guanlin simply meant that his twisted ankle will heal itself through time.  
> "In the name of Fortuna" jihoon is thanking the goddess of fortune/luck for not having his life taken away
> 
> i feel like i left out a lot more stuff. but if you have any questions that needs clarification, just comment below and i will reply.


	2. Author's Note

I just wanted to announce that I will be restoring this fanfic back to life. I quite enjoyed writing this plot and thought hard of what more from it should come. I've written the complete draft a year ago but lacked time to write the in-betweens. Anyway, I kinda want to see if anyone would still be willing to read this story. 

I have also edited the tags. "Trap Daniel" has been included which will be important to the story. Prior to my initial first draft, I have decided to change a few things regarding the story. Despite the humorous mood that can be found in Chapter 1, the story may lead to a darker tone so do keep this in mind while reading.

Chapter 2 should be out within this week. I'm still in the process of editing everything so~~ Thank you.


End file.
